Infection of Passion
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: A strange disease has been going around, killing thousands of people all around the world. Scientists are trying to solve this bizarre illness, but when one scientist named Axel Brooke catches the infection, it gives him VERY different symptoms! AkuRoku


-1AN - HAY GAIZ. Here's a new oneshot, just for the hell of it xD hope ya like it! Ohyeah, CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT

-------------

"_Twenty people have died today due to the Infestation that's been around. Scientists and doctors are still trying to solve the infection of this disease and hopefully be able to cure it and save the lives of more people in hospitals. In other news..."_

The TV in the doctors' lounge was turned off by a small golden-haired boy with square shaped glasses. He sighed pathetically and glanced to his fellow doctors.

"Twenty more people..." he murmured. "...have _died_ because of this disease."

"Roxas, we've been trying really hard," responded one of the other doctors. "There's not much else we can do. I mean, we can't do any testing on it because all the people who have caught it have died within a day. What else _is_ there to do?"

Roxas Chida, a young Japanese doctor at the age of twenty-four, sighed in frustration, removing his spectacles a moment to rub at his blue eyes. How could they stop this horrible infection? That just wipes out people in less than a day?

Everyone thought a future like this would be full of peace, happiness, and lots of new extravagant work that had been done over the years. 2060 was the year now, and this disease had been going on for the past four years all across the entire world. All the scientists and doctors from all around the nation had put their minds together to figure out this disease and solve it and then find a cure for it. Nearly fifty-thousand lives had been taken because of it and they were starting to feel hopeless.

"I don't care..." Roxas murmured. "We're gonna figure this out!" The blond stood and placed his glasses back on his face before marching out of the lounge and back to the laboratory to study more on this infection.

All the doctors standing around sighed, exchanged worried looks and whispered quietly to each other. Another doctor, a man named Axel Brooke - a red-haired male from America, was standing in the back, knuckles resting against his cheek as he watched where Roxas had just left the room.

He sighed himself and stepped his way briskly out of the lounge as well, where he could still hear the other doctors talking amongst themselves. Axel continued his way down the hallways until he reached one of the small testing rooms, the redhead stopping just outside the window in the room where he could see Roxas, bent over one counter, scribbling quickly on a clipboard.

Axel looked away, sighing sadly as he eventually left the building. It was rather chilly outside in New York City, Axel quickly stuffing his hands into his lab coat. He was planning on heading home, but right as he reached the end of the block he halted abruptly. His throat felt very tight, and his eyes turned blood-shot. Axel rubbed at his emerald orbs a moment and shuddered when he felt colder than usual, but he shook it off and continued to walk quickly across the street and towards his home.

Right as he reached the front door of his apartment, he stopped again, except this time he felt different. He felt as if his stomach was completely empty, and his mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton. His eyes were still blood-shot, and his skin even tingled a bit. Axel swallowed nervously and felt his heart increase in horrifying speed.

Did he just catch the disease?

Axel flung open the door at once and threw off his lab coat, marching straight to the bathroom, and the moment he set foot in clean restroom, he suddenly felt better. All those weird symptoms of him being cold, his throat tightening, his stomach feeling empty, his mind foggy, and his eyes being blood-shot had completely ended.

Axel rubbed his arm nervously in wonder, but what he felt next was definitely the strangest thing that had happened. The redhead's cheeks heated up embarrassingly when he felt something hot grow between his legs and Axel instantly new he had just gotten an erection. But why? He wasn't seeing anything that made him aroused, or he wasn't thinking about anything, why did he get a sudden erection like that? He was way past getting spontaneous erections, he was twenty-seven years old.

Axel sat down on the edge of the bath tub, feeling his face moisten a bit when he felt his arousal ache and throb. The redhead found himself clenching the sides of the tub, his knuckles going pale. Maybe it wasn't anything- maybe it just _was_ spontaneous?

Axel decided that and threw off his clothes quickly before he stepped into the shower behind him, turning on the cold water.

"Jesus Christ, where is Axel?" Roxas hissed as he paced back and forth in the lounge. "He's an hour late, what is taking him so long?"

Three other doctors stood around with Roxas, all exchanging glances again. One doctor spoke up, "He could've over slept, we can start without him?"

"Axel Brooke is one of the best doctors I have met. I need him here to help with this disease!" Roxas said, trying to calm himself down.

Roxas flopped down into one of the nearby armchairs, rubbing his forehead irritably. He finally told everyone he was going to call Axel, the blond jumping up and removing his cell phone. He stepped over by the window and listened to the ringing on the other line.

Finally, it picked up.

"Y-Yes?" spoke a breathy Axel.

"Axel! Where are you?" Roxas snapped. "You are really late! We need you here to do some more work!"

Roxas could hear Axel very clearly when he wasn't talking. All that came out of Axel were deep pants and quiet little grunts. Roxas cocked an eyebrow in wonder and asked, "Axel, are you okay?"

"I do-don't know!" Axel exclaimed honestly on the other line. "Something's-- mn, wrong with me!"

Roxas blinked and responded, "Do you have any of the symptoms for the disease, Axel?" Roxas tried to stay calm, but he was so worked up. What if Axel had caught the infection? Then what would he do?

"I-I don't think so, Roxas," Axel panted. "I would be dead right now if I had ca-caught it. B-But something is wr-wrong with m-me!"

"I'll be right there to get you," Roxas said flatly, before slapping the phone shut. Roxas marched out of the building without a word to the other doctors, he drove directly to Axel's home and practically stomped up the stairs that lead to the front door. He knocked on it, and just as Roxas expected there was no answer.

Roxas groaned and pulled on the handle and it opened right up. Roxas stepped inside and closed the door, gazing around and seeing that Axel's apartment was quite a mess, and usually it wasn't. Things that were on shelves had fallen over and were on the floor, the sofa was on it's side, and there were odd stains everywhere. Roxas pursed his lips and called out for Axel, and he heard a distant groaning from the back room.

Roxas hurried towards the sound and finally entered Axel's bedroom, seeing it just as cluttered as the other rooms. Axel was on his bed, gripping the sheets and looking very bothered by something. He was sweating and writhing a bit, breathing heavily and rubbing his legs together.

"Axel, tell me what's going on," Roxas demanded, calmer than usual.

Axel flinched when he heard Roxas, gasping and blushing when he saw Roxas in the doorway. He tried to act completely normal, but it was inevitable. He sighed and resisted the urge to do what he really wanted- touch himself.

"Roxas...yesterday, when I was coming back home, I thought I-I had caught the infection, but then I was fine when I got back here. B-But something different happened..." Axel didn't go on, his face was flushed too much.

"What?" Roxas asked. "What happened?"

"God, I don't even know!" Axel growled, placing a hand to his face in shame. "I mean...I j-just..."

"What, Axel?" Roxas demanded.

"When I got back I had the biggest erection I've ever HAD!" Axel exclaimed, exasperated.

And then there was an awkward silence, except for the occasional low noise from Axel. Roxas finally needed to say something and he scratched the back of his head, "Well, Axel...did you..._see_ anything?"

"No!" Axel responded, fist hammering the mattress. "I tried making it go away, but...everytime I'd...you know..._ejaculate_--" They were doctors, what other word could they say? --"I would just get another one again! I could barely sleep last night. I've been trying desperately to get it to go away, but I just can't!"

Roxas didn't say anything. He was just thinking. His arms were crossed and he was staring at Axel who looked ready to explode. Finally, Roxas spoke up and said, "I wanna take you back to the lab. I wanna do some tests on you."

"W-What?" Axel said, sounding surprised. "I can't go there! All the other doctors are gonna wonder what sort of sick pervert I am!"

"Don't worry, I won't let them see you," Roxas said, leaning over to take Axel's hand and tug him to his feet. "You don't have to get dressed, better this than those gowns with no backs." Roxas offered a little giggle and Axel just blushed and looked away awkwardly.

Roxas managed to get Axel back into his car - it was a little hard for Axel to walk due to the still very hard erection in his pajama pants. The drive back to the lab was a little awkward. Roxas kept looking at Axel out of the corner of his eye, seeing the redhead desperately resisting the urge to touch himself. He was shifting around in his seat a lot, grunting gently every now and then and even releasing shuddering moans.

Finally, they arrived at the lab, where Roxas took a secret way in the back with Axel right behind him. The blond doctor was holding Axel's hand the whole time, making Axel want to do things with Roxas he never thought he'd have the courage to do to him.

They arrived at one small testing room that was quite secluded from the other testing rooms. Roxas made sure the coast was clear before he hurried into one of the testing rooms and closed the heavily locked door.

Roxas looked back at Axel and saw that the redhead had already taken it upon himself to sit down on the bed nearby, mouth agape in a deep pant. Roxas immediately got to work. He collected many instruments to use on Axel, lots of vials and tubes, and a large syringe to draw some of Axel's blood from. Once Roxas had successfully had some of Axel's blood - Axel didn't even feel the needle because he was so caught up in the feeling of being aroused - Roxas began to get to work.

"Axel, if you need to rest--"

"I can't rest!" Axel barked. "I've got the biggest _boner_ I've ever had, and I can't get rid of it by just going to sleep!"

Roxas sighed and looked back to his work, "Then just...just try and relax..."

About an hour passed of Roxas just doing his work. He could hear Axel grunting and moaning quietly while writhing a bit on the bed. He was clenching the sheets very tightly, feet pressing hard into the mattress. Roxas tried to ignore him and focus on his work. And after another hour, Roxas got the results of his working.

"Axel," Roxas spoke gently, turning his chair to face the redhead on the bed.

"Ye-Yeah?" Axel muttered.

Roxas licked his lips and stared around, "Y-You have the disease, Axel."

Axel sat up suddenly, staring at Roxas with wide eyes, "Are you serious?! H-How can that be though? If I had it I would be dead right now!"

Roxas bit his lip and continued, "It effected you differently. And by the looks of it you're the only one who has gotten it this way. The infection won't kill you...you'll just won't be able to get rid of y-your...um...erection."

Axel looked away. What was he supposed to say? This was horrible. He wouldn't be able to handle this.

"But there is a chance," Roxas said, turning back to look at all the papers he had written on. "There is a possibility it could leave you if you actually had sex with a person."

Axel stared at Roxas for a long moment. Who in the _world_ could he have sex with? Axel wasn't in any relationship at all, there was nobody.

"I don't have a relationship with anyone, though," Axel growled. "There's no one I can do it with."

Roxas hesitated and sighed. He shook his head at the thought that entered his mind and he stood up and approached Axel, "Just stay here. You can um...relieve it by um...touching yourself if you wish. I'll be back to check up on you in about thirty minutes."

Axel watched as Roxas left and he sighed when the door was closed and locked from the outside. Axel then proceeded to slam his fist hard against the mattress, standing up and pounding his fists hard against the wall. "Damnit! Damnit, damnit!" Axel panted a moment, staring at the floor, mouth wide open.

"The one I want is you...Roxas..."

About a week passed and Roxas continued to take care of Axel, doing tests on him and trying to come up with a cure for the redhead's...problem, while still working on the cure for the main disease that was killing thousands of people. Axel, on the other hand, wasn't doing well. The more and more he got an erection the more and more he got agitated and bothered by it. And when two weeks passed, it almost seemed as if Axel's personality changed as well. Every time he'd see Roxas he would actually ask if Roxas could at least give him a blowjob or a handjob. And when another week passed Axel began to get a bit fiercer when he would talk. He would sometimes snap at Roxas and then he would always realize there's no way Roxas would do anything with him then.

Axel wasn't going to be able to take this anymore. He needed to be with somebody, he couldn't just use his hand forever! Roxas did say that if he had sex with somebody then there was a good chance the never-ending erection would go away.

Axel was still in the testing room, writhing on his bed again, gripping the sheets tightly, wanting to touch himself again but he resisted once more. He flinched when he heard the door open and close and he saw Roxas come in. Another thing that would happen with Axel is whenever he would see Roxas he just couldn't stop gawking at him, even if he was just in a lab coat, nothing revealing. The way Roxas would stand there, scribbling on his clipboard, the way his glasses would glimmer whenever he'd stroll across the room. Axel wanted to see that body of his and he wanted to touch it so bad...

"How're you feeling today, Axel?" Roxas asked kindly.

"You know damn well how I'm feeling!" Axel growled, sitting up and almost glaring at Roxas.

Roxas sighed and wrote down some more words on his clipboard again, writing very quickly and a little messily.

Axel was panting again, simply staring at Roxas - who was still scribbling on his clipboard - and Axel knew he wasn't going to be able to control himself anymore. Axel slowly rose from the bed and made his way towards Roxas, still panting deeply. Roxas blinked and looked up at Axel, tilting his head to the side curiously, "A-Axel?"

Axel finally reached Roxas, and when he did his hands planted themselves on Roxas's shoulders and he pushed the boy up against the closest wall, Roxas gasping when his back hit the wall and he dropped his clipboard which clattered loudly against the tile floor.

"Roxas, I can't take it anymore," Axel murmured lowly.

"Axel," Roxas said seriously. "Control yourself, it's okay--"

"Why don't you just stand still, pretty doctor Roxas," Axel growled.

Roxas's eyes widened a moment and then they narrowed, "Axel! I said control yourself!"

"Shut up," Axel panted, hands going to the buttons on Roxas's lab coat. "I'm taller, bigger, and stronger than you and I'm gonna fuck you..."

"Listen to me," Roxas said sternly, trying to get contact with Axel's eyes, but Axel was too focused on getting Roxas's lab coat off. "You _must_ control yourself! Y-You can do it, Axel!"

"Naahh, I don't think I want to, Roxy," Axel grinned slyly, licking his lips. "I'm not gonna stop, Roxas, so just accept your fate."

Roxas went to protest again but Axel had successfully removed the blond's lab coat, watching the thick white material fall to the floor. Axel was two steps ahead of Roxas as he unbuttoned the shirt underneath his coat. Roxas whimpered pathetically and pressed his hands against Axel's shoulders, "Axel, c'mon, please control yourself!"

Axel actually hesitated the moment he had completely unbuttoned Roxas's shirt, staring forward at nothing in particular. "No." The next thing Roxas felt was no other than Axel's tongue dragging slowly but hungrily against his left nipple. Roxas whimpered hard and clapped two hands over his mouth at the feeling of the redhead's lips now wrapped around the pink nub.

"A-Ah, god, Axel-- stop it!" Roxas protested again. "I-It's the infection talking! Not you-- AXEL!"

The redhead was ignoring Roxas again and grinned a little maniacally when he swooped Roxas into his arms and gently over his shoulder, holding him there like Roxas was his new catch for the day, before pressing him down on the bed nearby. Roxas fell out of breath for a moment and went to sit up, cheeks burning when Axel began working on getting Roxas's belt off.

"Axel. Please don't do this," Roxas pleaded kindly to the redhead. "It's not _you."_

Axel had gotten the blond's belt unhooked, but then he stopped, staring down and shaking his head, breathing coming out in a soft pant. Roxas tilted his head to the side curiously as Axel looked up at him...and his eyes were extremely wet.

"But it _is_ me..." Axel replied, moving up further towards Roxas. "I've secretly wanted you ever since we started working together, I j-just never...said anything..."

Roxas blinked in shock and stared up at Axel with wide azure eyes, unbelieving to these words. Inside, Roxas still felt like Axel was partially lying just to get Roxas to be with him, but then again...he was _crying_. Roxas swallowed and scratched his head in uncertainty of what to do.

"Roxas..." murmured Axel, catching the blond's eyes. Axel looked so miserable in the face- he looked exhausted, sad and desperate all mixed together. He panted again and stared directly into Roxas's eyes, pleading quietly, "_Please..._I want it so bad..." Roxas's eyebrows arched at the tone of Axel's voice, so quiet and uneven, cracking slightly from desperation and exhaustion.

What was the boy to even think right now? God, he didn't know what to do! Roxas wanted to help and he soon realized he could help if he just slept with him. If Roxas had sex with Axel then there was a good 90% chance the infection controlling Axel would go away. Roxas sighed and averted his eyes, nodding his head before glancing up at Axel, "Come here..."

Axel blinked in utter surprise when Roxas's hands threaded into Axel's slightly frizzy red hair, the blond scientist jerking Axel down to kiss him hard on the lips. Axel groaned happily and pressed his mouth back to Roxas's, beyond surprised that the blond actually agreed to having sex with Axel. Was it the fact that Roxas finally knew the secret of Axel wanting him for so long? Oh, Axel hoped so, because that could've meant a good possibility of them being together after this!

Axel continued to work on getting Roxas's trousers off, jerking them down and onto the floor, where, to Axel's slight surprise he could already see a slight bulge in Roxas's boxer shorts. "Roxas, do you really want me?" Axel asked, his voice deep with want.

Roxas nodded, reaching up to wipe constantly at his glasses which were getting condensation on them. Axel smiled, finding that absolutely adorable and he reached up to pull the spectacles off and place them on the counter aside. Roxas blinked, his vision a tad bit blurred but he could still see Axel well enough- he was happy he wasn't near-sighted like his older scientist friend Demyx Smathews...and he never really understood the guy's last name either...

Roxas's attention was focused back on Axel when he felt the redhead pull down his underwear, feeling the extreme coolness of the room - colder temperatures killed more germs - come in contact with the heated flesh of his arousal. It wasn't fully hard yet, but it was somewhat hard. Roxas blushed darker, looking up at Axel to see his reaction but Axel had already taken it upon himself to lean down and begin dragging his tongue along the blond's length.

"A-Axel!" Roxas hollered in surprise. Apparently Axel didn't think less of him from his size, maybe Roxas was bigger than he thought he was. But oh lord, it felt pretty darn amazing to have a blowjob again- Roxas hadn't had one in years. Roxas arched and moaned behind a closed mouth as Axel took the younger of the two's entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth slowly.

"Jesus...Axel..." Roxas panted, clenching the thin bed sheets beneath him. "G-God...that feels so good..." Admitted Roxas, timidly moaning again when he felt Axel's hand fondle the tight sacs underneath his member.

Roxas felt his zenith approach, and he moaned desperately out, "Axel, I'm gonna come soon!" Axel pulled away the moment he heard that, reaching down to link his hands with Roxas's. The blond blushed noticeably darker when Axel did that...it made his heart flutter. Roxas stared up into Axel's eyes, feeling that pink blush scatter across every inch of his face as Axel leaned down to place delicate little kisses across the blond's neck, "Roxas, you're so beautiful..." Roxas's breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed dryly, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not beautiful," Roxas responded.

"Yeah, you are," Axel said sternly, getting that personality once more. "If I say your beautiful then damnit, you are. Now shut up, Roxas..." Axel's hands left Roxas's when he went down to begin pulling off those wretched pajama pants he had been wearing over the weeks - they had been washed about twelve times...maybe eighteen. Once the dark pajama pants were discarded on the floor somewhere, Roxas got an eyeful of the redhead's arousal. It was pretty big...but Roxas had seen bigger in his younger years when he was in college, but Axel was a pretty impressive size.

Axel came close again, leaning down so their bodies were flush together, both doctors' erections pressed fully together. Roxas moaned sheepishly and blushed a rosy pink, writhing a bit when Axel reached down to wrap one hand around both of their lengths and pumping them together. Axel then laughed breathlessly and looked up at Roxas, "Would this be the sex of the nerds?"

Roxas opened one eye and looked up at Axel and smiled, shaking his head, "No. This is the sex of the geniuses..."

Axel laughed again, pressing his forehead to Roxas's, staring right into those irresistable baby-blue eyes that he adored for so long, "God, Roxas, you're so cute..."

"Well, if I'm so cute then hurry up!" Roxas demanded with a small smile. "The sooner the better, Axel."

Axel blinked nervously and nodded his head, "Roxas...you really want me to?"

Roxas wasn't getting Axel's swapping personality changes; they were kinda annoying. Roxas nodded his head and said in reply, "Yes. It'll cure the disease and we can get back to our normal lives."

Axel halted, face going soft and he looked away a moment. Was Roxas only gonna sleep with him to ease the infection...? Axel bit his lip and sighed, nodding his head again before moving forward. The redhead gripped the undersides of Roxas's knees, pushing the blond up until Roxas's legs were positioned over his head. Roxas grunted and rolled his eyes to himself - it wasn't the most comfortable position, but Roxas had been in worse.

"Man, Roxas...you're so hot from this angle..." Axel breathed, leaning forward and rubbing himself between the line of Roxas's rear.

Roxas blushed and rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up already..."

Axel smirked slyly and finally pressed himself forward into Roxas's body, the redhead's length pushing into the blond's not-so-tight looking entrance before he was embedded all the way to the hilt. Roxas cried out gently and closed his eyes, trying to accommodate to the redhead's impressive size and moaned shyly as an encouragement to keep Axel going.

"Mmm...Roxas you feel so good..." Axel groaned, rocking forward a bit. "It's like you're suphocating me..."

Roxas giggled breathily and looked up at Axel, "But it feels good?"

"Hell yeah..." Axel muttered back.

Within just a few seconds, Axel got his grip together and began thrusting in and out of the golden-haired scientist. Roxas wailed out the more and more Axel thrusted- that alternate personality was coming back into Axel again when Roxas heard him chuckle a little evilly and thrust faster into Roxas. It almost seemed like with every powerful thrust of the hips, Axel went deeper into Roxas...a lot deeper.

Roxas arched far when Axel suddenly slammed against the blond's prostate, a desperate scream escaping his lips and he begged out, "Oh god, there! Th-There!"

Axel grinned mischievously once he had found that spot within Roxas, and he knew if he kept pounding against it then Roxas would be screaming his name within seconds. Not only that but they'd have their orgasmic highs soon enough, which was also a good plus.

Axel threw himself quickly in and out of Roxas, loving the look on Roxas's face when he saw how much pleasure he was in by hitting the boy's prostate. Everything about this was incredibly, and soon enough Axel felt his own climax approach him...way too soon.

"Mmnh!" Roxas cried. "Again! I'm gonna c-come, Axel!"

With a few more slamming thrusts, Roxas felt that feeling overtake him and then something white shoot out of the head of his erection. The string of semen went far, catching and landing on Roxas's face and hair. The boy arched completely off the mattress, his entire body trembling and the entire sight took Axel's breath away. That sight alone, right there, caused Axel to come himself, ejaculating his load deep within the blond. Axel thrusted into Roxas until all of his release was drawn out of him, hearing a pleasing squelching noise while he slowed his thrusts down.

Roxas's eyes slipped closed when he felt the redhead's thick seed trickle down the backs of his legs before dripping onto the bed sheets. Roxas panted and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Axel, his blue orbs shining, "Axel? Do you feel better?"

Axel slowly pulled himself out of the blond, allowing Roxas to lay flat on the bed again while Axel rested himself down carefully on top of the blond, "Yeah...yeah, I feel better..." Axel had his eyes closed and he was panting also. Roxas carefully watched the redhead to see what he would do next, stroking his forehead in the meantime.

Axel's member did not stiffen again unlike how it would when Axel would have an orgasm. His arousal stayed flaccid and still and Roxas found himself smiling and looking up, proud of himself for realizing that all Axel needed to do was have sex with someone and the infection would wear off.

"Axel, you're cured," Roxas smiled, stroking Axel's hair fondly. "You're cured!"

Axel looked up at Roxas, not smiling but nodding his head, "G-Good..." Roxas smiled and smiled, but wondered why Axel wasn't smiling...shouldn't he be even more happy than Roxas? It was him who had the disease.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, concerned for the redhead.

"Roxas..." Axel groaned, sitting up more and pressing his palm against his face. "I'm not as hungry for sex anymore, and I don't feel bothered at all, but..." Axel stared forward into Roxas's eyes, looking sad again. "...I still want you, Roxas..."

Roxas looked away and sighed. He had secretly hoped that Axel didn't want Roxas after having been with one another, but it truly looked like Axel was telling the truth. "But...why? Why me? It could've been any of the other doctors here..."

"No, it couldn't," Axel disagreed immediately. "When they assigned me to work with you, I just...I just saw love at first sight with you. I know you didn't with me, but...Roxas...it couldn't have been anyone else...only you. I needed _you_, Roxas...you and only you b-because...I-I lo-love you..." To make the moment better, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and brought him close, nuzzling his shoulder affectionately and feeling his heart bang painfully against his chest.

"Axel..." Roxas muttered, placing a hand on the back of Axel's head. "It...it seems sudden for someone to say they love me."

"I _know_ it does," Axel said back, squeezing Roxas a moment. "But I can't help the way I feel about you... When love is this intense you can't keep it inside or forget about it. You've gotta act on it..."

Axel felt his eyes grow moist again and he wiped at them, pulling away from Roxas and moving off the blond so he only sat on the edge of the bed. He looked absolutely miserable as he stared down at the floor, a hand pressed to his face. He knew Roxas didn't love him back, there was no point anymore! Axel couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he felt his lip tremble and the tears slowly trickle down his pale cheeks.

Roxas saw the tears and his heart broke and he spoke, "Axel...I may not love you, but...give me some time..." Roxas smiled slightly. "I _will_ love you."

Axel looked up, tears still on his face as he stared at the blond, "Really, Roxas? _Really?"_

Roxas nodded his head, smiling wider, "I don't think I could live if I rejected you after all this. Let's keep working together and find a cure for the infection...I know I will grow to love you over time..." Roxas grinned, blushing a bit. "...you just gotta wait for me."

"Roxas, you really mean it?" Axel asked, sounding desperate to know that Roxas was saying this honestly. "Because if you aren't I'll kill myself..."

Roxas reached out to touch Axel's cheek, feeling the hot tears there catch against his fingertips. Roxas's eyes were twinkling like stars, "I would never lie to you." Roxas knelt up towards Axel and pressed his lips against the redhead's, sinking fingers into his fiery hair and feeling more tears as Axel cried again.

Axel would get Roxas's precious love... All he had to do was wait... And he knew it wouldn't take very long!


End file.
